In the case of a supercharged internal combustion engine, the fresh air to be fed to the internal combustion engine is brought up to an elevated pressure level, for the purpose of which a suitable charging device is provided, for example in the form of a roots blower or in the form of a turbine, preferentially of an exhaust gas turbocharger. By supercharging the fresh air, i.e. through its compression, heating of the charge air thus formed takes place at the same time. For improving the combustion process and in particular for increasing the mass flow it is usual to arrange a charge air cooler downstream of a supercharging device in a fresh air supply device in order to cool the supercharged fresh air, i.e. the charge air.
For integrating such a charge air cooler in such a fresh air supply device, a charge air cooler with its housing can be inserted into an interruption of a charge air duct, so that the housing of the charge air cooler forms a portion of the charge air duct. It is likewise possible to insert the charge air cooler with its housing into an air suction module or suction module in brief, which follows the charge air duct at the end of the fresh air supply device on the engine side and from which the distribution of the charge air to the individual combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine takes place. In both cases, elaborate sealing measures are required in order to avoid leakages.